


Life with Richard Speight

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would your life be like if you were on the show Supernatural and fell in love with a certain actor who plays a certain archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of series. This is the first time you met.

“Hi, I’m Jensen,” Jensen Ackles shook your hand.  
“I know,” you replied with a smile.  
“I’m Jared,” Jared Padalecki extended his hand.  
“Yea I know,” your grin became wider.  
“So you’re the new angel in town?” Jensen joked.  
“Well I will be playing one on television,” you gave a laugh.  
You had auditioned for a role on the show Supernatural, your manager scheduled the audition and you were ecstatic. You’d always been a fan of the show and now you were going to be a part of it.  
“Let’s show her around,” Jared said.  
‘Ok Y/N stay cool’ you thought to yourself.  
They took you around for about fifteen minutes and introduced you to the other cast members that you would be working with. You met Mark Sheppard, Misha Collins, and Ruth Connell. Now they were whisking you off to find the director of this episode.  
“Found him,” Jensen chimed out, pulling you by the arm in the opposite direction.  
“Yo director!” Jared yelled.  
When you finally reached the director, they introduced you. “This is Y/N,” Jared smiled, “we are taking her around and introducing her to everyone since we are trying to get out of doing actual work.”  
The director just stared at you without speaking. Finally opening his mouth and extending his and he spoke, “They call me Gabriel.”  
He awkwardly kept shaking your hand when it dawned on him. “That’s not right, I’m Richard, Richard Speight,” he stuttered out.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” you giggled.  
“Same,” he replied softly finally letting go of your hand.  
“Come on Y/N let us lead you to wardrobe.”  
You followed closely behind Jensen and Jared. They were having a private conversation and you ignored it letting them have privacy until you heard your name. You then decided to listen in since they were talking about you. You could only pick up bits and pieces.  
“….likes her,” Jared whispered.  
“…divorce was eight months ago…has to get over it…” Jensen whispered back.  
“Question is, is she single?” Jensen said now at fall volume turning around to face you.  
“How ‘bout it Y/N? You single?” Jared asked.  
“Yes,” you answered unsure of what was going on. “What does me being single have to do with anything?” you asked.  
“Nothing…yet.” Jared answered mysteriously.  
You decided to ignore them, you probably weren’t going to be on the show long enough for them to meddle, you were after all female, and you would probably be dead in the next episode.  
After wardrobe and make up you were called for your scene. You remembered Richard Speight was directing this episode and were excited. Gabriel had always been your favorite character. You had been so upset that he had been killed off. You were also a bit nervous, you had memorized the script but you didn’t want to mess it up.  
Forty minutes later you had finished two of your scenes, it took forever because Jared kept messing with Misha, and it was hilarious. It was Richard who finally put them in their place. It was really cool to watch him work, it was actually enthralling. He was kind and funny. Constantly praising you, he was different from most of the directors you had worked with, plus he was pretty cute. Every time he said something nice you couldn’t help but giggle like you were sixteen. You kept telling yourself that you were twenty-four years old and needed to act like it.  
After today’s filming was done you had received your script and schedule for the next episode you’d be guest starring in. That’s how the following weeks went; you’d come in and film your scenes every day and then get a new script and schedule. You were honestly surprised by the third episode that you were still alive and actually receiving more screen time. Another thing that you were surprised by is that Richard Speight was on set often and sometimes accompanied by Rob Benedict and Matt Cohen.  
You enjoyed that they always seemed to be there when you were there since everyone else had their own clique. You were never purposely left out they all tried to make you feel like a part of the team but sometimes they couldn’t help that you didn’t understand all of their inside jokes, after all most of them had been doing this for twelve years. More common than not Rich had a cup of coffee waiting for you early in the mornings and a joke to make you smile. You were always put out if Rich wasn’t there, you had both become quick friends.  
You were also quite curious about it, why would they spend their days here when they could be doing something else especially when they weren’t apart of the episode or directing it. Finally it bothered you so much you decided to ask Jensen and Jared about it. You kept an eye out for them, you had a scene coming up with them so you’d just ask them then.  
Speak of the devil, they walked towards you. “You ready for the greatest scene of season twelve?” Jared asked you.  
“You say that every scene we shoot,” you snorted, “Actually I have a question for you guys. Is it common for those two to hang out here when they aren’t involved in the filming?” you asked head tilting to Rob and Rich.  
“Sometimes,” Jared replied.  
“More than usual lately,” Jensen added with a wink.  
“What does that mean?” you asked.  
“It means he likes you,” Jared answered for him.  
“No he doesn’t,” you replied like he was an idiot for thinking differently.  
“It’s true,” Jensen sang.  
“If this is one of your pranks, it isn’t very good,” you told them.  
“We are rolling in five,” shouted the director.  
“Where’s Mark? He is in this scene, isn’t he?” you asked.  
“I’m here,” you heard a gravelly voice speak behind you.  
After a couple of takes and a few moments worthy of the gag reel, you had completed the scenes. You wanted to question Jared and Jensen more but they had run off as soon as they were free to go.  
You turned to head towards make-up to get ready for your next set of scenes, when you were stopped by a certain someone.  
“Hiya,” Richard handed you another cup of coffee.  
“How do you know me so well?” you asked talking a sip of coffee made just how you like it.  
“I just pay close attention,” he answered with a smile.  
“Y/N you’re needed in make-up!” Zabrina yelled.  
“Sorry I’ve got to go, Zabrina calls,” you gave Richard a smile reluctant to leave.  
“See ya around.”  
On your way back from make-up you saw Jared, Jensen, and Rob huddled, whispering. You decided you just had to know what it was they were talking about. You tip-toed to get close to them but stayed far enough away so they didn’t know you were there.  
“Want to get in on this pool?” Rob asked Jensen and Jared.  
“For what?” Jared asked.  
“Y/N and Rich of course,” Rob answered like it was obvious.  
“So we aren’t the only ones?” Jensen asked.  
“Oh no, Mark and Matt are already betting two more weeks till he asks her out.”  
You stood there in disbelief not believing what you were hearing. Everybody thought Richard liked you, not that you had a problem with that. You after all did have a small crush on him. You just didn’t understand why someone as great as Richard Speight Jr would like you. Yes you loved yourself but you couldn’t help but think this man was miles out of your league. He was a well-loved actor and you were just starting out. He was also in his mid-forties and you in your twenties. Age didn’t bother you but it may him.  
You listened until everyone had placed their bets. Jared bet eight more days, Jensen gave him three, and Misha put down five more days. “I’ve got to admit he is more of a lovesick puppy than Jared was when Gen came on the show, and that is saying something,” Jensen said departing from the group.  
You couldn’t help but smile the rest of the day, knowing that there was a chance Rich liked you. If he did ask you out would you say yes? You debated the answer for the next two hours, before finally deciding you would say yes.  
A few days went by and Richard hadn’t been around. He had always been a fixed part of work, always there. You were almost surprised when he did show up again. You walked in and there he was with a cup of coffee and his usual smile, a smile so contagious and so full of life that you gave an ear splitting grin in return.  
“Welcome back,” you greeted him.  
“Sorry I haven’t brought you your coffee the past couple of days, I’ve been busy,” he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Oh, that is quite alright,” you gave him a reassuring smile. “What were you up to?”  
“I just had a lot on my mind,” he answered with a sly grin.  
You couldn’t help but think he was flirting with you, so you decided to flirt back.  
“Like?” you asked him.  
“Figuring out where we should go for our first date, that is if you say yes to one.”  
“You asking me out director?”  
“I am.”  
“Yea, sure.”  
He smiled down at you and you smiled back until you heard a couple shouts and groans behind you.  
“I win!” Jensen shouted.  
“God dammit it Rich you couldn’t have waited five more days? Really Rich? Five more days and Jared and I would’ve won.” Rob said exasperated.  
“You guys placed bets?” Rich asked in disbelief. “You guys suck.”  
“I would’ve told you sooner but you hadn’t been around.” You gave Rich a shrug.  
“That’s alright,” he said while flipping the guys behind us the bird. “You’re done for the day, right?” Rich asked, you nodded. He grabbed your hand, gently tugged on your arm, and had you follow him out of the building.  
When you reached his car he let go of your hand and opened the door for you. You climbed in, buckling your seat-belt as he started the engine. “Where to?” He asked.  
“Anywhere,” you smiled.


	2. First Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your first convention, you are a little nervous but Richard will be there with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part. Sorry it is so short.

You were nervously pacing back and forth. You were about to go up on stage in front of hundreds of fans and you didn’t know what to even do. This was your first time appearing at a convention. You had been to a convention before but had never been a part of the con itself. You had made it through the season alive and according to everyone fans had taken a liking to you. They wanted you to be here, so did Richard. You both had been seriously dating for seven months now and the rumors were already going around the internet that you were together. You both decided it didn’t matter if it went public or not.   
“I’d like to welcome to the stage for the first time…..Y/N!” Richard shouted announcing your presence. You knew that was your cue, so taking one last deep breath and with the knowledge you wouldn’t be up there alone, you walked out onto the stage.  
“Hi everyone,” you smiled cheerfully to the crowd. The crowd cheered back. You even heard someone shout out that they loved you.  
“You guys are so great,” you laughed. You could feel yourself slowly relax.   
“So we are going to start this with some questions, so who is first?” Richard asked the room.  
A series of hands shot up in the air, you couldn’t help but smile. This was so exciting to be a part of. Just ten months ago you were an extra on some crime show now you were a regular on the hit show Supernatural.  
Rich was down in the crowd walking towards a fan with their hand raised.   
The girl stood up and asked, “What is your favorite part about being on the show?”  
“My favorite part is working with the cast. They have been amazing and fun, we all have become really close.”  
She thanked you and sat down, Rich went to another girl.  
“Is it true that you and Richard are dating?” a fan asked shyly.   
You couldn’t stop yourself and a laugh slipped through your lips, you grinned, looked at Rich and answered, “Uh, yeah, it’s true.” The crowd hooted loudly.   
The questions kept coming.  
“What is your favorite episode of Supernatural?”  
“I have many but I would have to say my favorite episodes are probably the one where Dean gets ghost fever and is afraid of everything and Changing Channels.” More cheers came from the crowd.  
“I like you guys, you are an ego boost. I could probably say I ate a ham sandwich for lunch and you would make me feel great about that.” The cheers became louder.   
“Who is your best friend?”   
“I actually have about four close friends that I would put in that category, but my longest friend that I stay in contact with would have to be my Oklahomie. We met in my home town, y/h/t, but she is from Oklahoma so I call her my Oklahomie.” They laughed.   
“How does it feel to be one of the only females to last this long on the show?” A girl dressed like Castiel asked.   
“Well to be honest Ruth and I are nervous we are expecting to be killed off any episode. I think we are just the appeasement for poor Felicia.” There was a loud sigh from fans.   
“Do you know that people ship you with Crowley?”  
“Ah, yes, I’ve seen the fanart and fanfictions on tumblr. I guess I can see it from the perspective of you guys. Do I ship it myself? Maybe. Will it become canon? I can’t say.” You already knew that there was supposed to be something going on between your character and the king of Hell in the next season. You couldn’t give too much away but you could give them hope.   
The next fan asked about what all I saw on tumblr. You told them about how you had an account way before you were on the show and that you were a destiel fan.   
The panel went on with questions and answers for forty minutes. You had answered all the questions in the book that they could think of. You told them how you and Richard met and all about how much of a dork he was and messed up giving you his name. You told them what you did for your first date. You told them about the bet as well and how Jensen won. Jensen won. You told them about the pranks that Jared and Jensen had pulled on you.   
“Ok guys we have time for one more question,” Rich called out. The room was filled with sad exclamations. “I know, I know, but don’t worry she will be here all three days.” Richard tried to please them.   
“Who wears the pants in the relationship?”  
“Her,” Richard answers before you get the chance.   
You gave a big grin before answering the question, “That’s not true. He wears the pants, I just tell him which pair to wear.”   
He looked up at you with his wonderful smirk that just made you want to jump him. The room was in an uproar at your response.   
“Y/N, ladies and gentlemen.” Rich said while still looking at you. That was your cue to leave the stage. You gave a small wave and disappeared behind the curtains. Richard joined you shortly after.   
“How did I do?” You asked in all seriousness.  
“You did amazing of course.” He gave you a hug squeezing you like he couldn’t have you close enough.  
“Oh thank God, I was so nervous,” you admitted while slowly pulling away. He leaned down and kissed you.   
“There was nothing to be nervous about, the fans of this show are great and even if you did mess up they would’ve been completely fine with it. However it would be on the internet in five seconds flat.”  
You giggle and pulled him in for another kiss.   
“Get a room!”   
You turned to face the intruder to find Rob smiling at the two of you.  
“Are you going to introduce me to the stage, Rich?” Rob asked.   
Rich reluctantly let go. “I’ll see you in a bit?”  
“Yea, I’ll see you after autographs.” You answered.   
While walking back to the green room you couldn’t help but think how great your life was. You had adoring fans, a wonderful boyfriend and the greatest coworkers anyone could ask for.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is feeling a little Jealous, how will this affect your relationship?

You and Richard had been dating for a year now and were getting pretty serious, he had brought up the idea of marriage a week ago and you had been thinking about it heavily. The idea strangely didn’t bother you, you had been in a relationship before and hated the idea, but Rich was different.   
The two of you were arriving back at the hotel after the second night of the Vancouver convention. You had a panel with Mark Sheppard and all the fans were asking about your outside relationship with Mark because they all wanted you two to be together all because his character showed interest in yours. After explaining to the fan that you and Mark were great friends, you would never actually be romantically involved.   
Richard had been acting weird since the panel, he actually seemed distant. You didn’t understand why. You thought back to the day and tried to think of something you may have said wrong that would have upset him, but couldn’t think of anything.   
While in the elevator up to the room he was completely silent, you couldn’t stand the silence anymore and asked him what was wrong.  
“Rich?”  
“Y/N?” he questioned back.  
“Are you angry at me for something?”  
He didn’t answer right away, instead stepping out of the elevator and letting you both into your room. They had decided not to waste money on a second room for you when you both ended up in the same room together anyways.   
When you had both gotten inside, set everything down, and he plopped onto the couch he finally looked into your eyes and said, “No. I could never be mad at you.”  
“Then what is the matter?” you asked sitting down next to him.   
“I’m angry.”  
“Why are you angry?” you questioned.   
“Yea angry or I guess you could say I am more jealous than angry,” he said looking embarrassed.   
“Jealous?!” You exclaimed. “What could you possibly be jealous of?”  
“Mark.”  
“Why are you jealous of Mark?”  
“It isn’t just Mark but all the other guys.”  
“I’m sorry but I am lost,” you didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.  
“All the guys want you; you have a bunch of guys your age who want you. The male fan base has increased since you joined the show.”  
“So what does that have to do with Mark?”  
“Nothing, but you Mark gets to kiss you on the show because of how the plot is changing.”  
“Ok, that doesn’t make any sense but ok.”  
“I know it doesn’t but I don’t get to claim you on television and so all of the country wants you to be with Mark.”  
You crawled closer to Richard and sat on his lap facing him. Looking directly into his honey colored eyes you said, “I don’t care what they want and I don’t care about any fanboys. I am in love with you completely and totally in love with you.”  
You gave him a quick kiss before continuing, “I don’t care how old you are and how young they are. Yes I am only twenty-five and you are forty-seven, but I don’t give a shit about any of that. Besides isn’t mark older than you?”  
“Yes.” Richard answered. He gave you a big smile and pulled you close, this time he initiated the kiss between you.   
Knowing that everything was going to be ok and that he was feeling much better about the situation you decided to tease him a little. “Mark is our friend and he is quite attractive with his British accent and the deep voice. Plus there is always Jensen and Jared. Yea, Jensen…” you trailed off acting as if you were in deep thought.  
Richard having enough of your teasing decided to take action. He lifted you off of his lap and tossed you back onto the couch crawling on top of you and pinning your arms down.   
“What was that?” He asked in a demanding and sinister tone.  
“Or there is Misha.” You gave him a shit eating grin.   
He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “I am going to make you pay for your words.”   
“Please do,” you managed to speak out.   
He leaned down and caught your lips in a very heated kiss only pulling away when you both needed air.  
“I love you Y/N.”  
“I love you too,” you whispered back.   
“Don’t leave me for one of your fans, or Mark, and definitely not Misha.” Richard said squeezing you tight.   
“I would never leave you, I love you, and wherever you are I will be.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
He climbed off of you and stood from the couch.  
“Where do you think you are going?” you asked.  
“I am going to the bedroom and you are coming with me,” he said picking you up and slinging you over his shoulder.  
“RICHARD SPEIGHT, YOU LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!” you screamed at him to put you down.  
“Not until I have my wicked way with you,” he said as you tried to escape his clutches.   
Trying to escape was futile his strong arms were wrapped tight. He threw you onto the bed and started tickling you. You breathlessly begged him to stop, he continued until giving in and laying down flat across your body, lifeless.   
“Richard, you are crushing me.”  
“I know.”  
“Then please move.”  
“No.”  
“I thought you were forty-seven.”  
“I am.”  
“Then why are you acting twelve?”  
“Oh shush, you secretly love it.”  
“No I don’t,” you pouted trying to push the dead weight off.   
“Yes you do, don’t you lie to me Y/N.”  
“Me? A liar? I don’t think so,” you did your best to sound offended.   
Finally rolling off of you, you took your chance and straddled him, grabbing his arms and using all of your strength to pin him down. While his arms were pinned, you leaned down and stole a kiss.   
This is how your relationship worked; it was filled with stolen kisses, small wrestling matches that he usually won, and love. You were in love with this man.   
“Hey, get off for a second; I need to go get something.” Richard said.  
You rolled off of him and he stood up walking to his suitcase. He leaned down and you couldn’t help but stare at his ass, he had a nice, wonderful, beautiful ass.   
He spun around and you weren’t fast enough to look away. “Enjoying the view?” he asks.  
“Oh most definitely,” you grinned.  
With his ass being a distraction you didn’t notice what he had picked up out of the luggage and he had already slipped it into his pocket.   
“Y/N?”  
“Yes?”  
“I am in love with you and I will always be in love with you. Ever since I first met you and made an utter fool of myself, I haven’t thought about another person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?” He asked pulling a ring box out of his pocket and opening it showing you a beautiful diamond ring.  
You were speechless, overcome with joy; all you could do was continue stare at the ring.  
“Earth to Y/N. Did you hear me?” You looked up as his face to see concern mixed with hope.  
Realizing you didn’t give him an answer you whispered out, “Yes.”  
“Yes you heard me? Or yes….” He asked trailing off mid-sentence.   
“Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I will marry you. I love you.”  
Richard leaned down and cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply and thoroughly. Pulling away he says, “I gotta tell Rob.”  
You laughed knowing it was going to be a fun weekend filled with congratulations and parties.


	4. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've decided to announce you and Richard's engagement but Rich has an extra surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was sent to me on tumblr and thought it would be perfect for this chapter. Song is All about us by He is We featuring Owl City.

Richard had proposed to you three and a half weeks ago, but the only ones who knew about it were your close friends and family. You had yet to make a formal announcement, you and Richard had both discussed how to make it public. You had both agreed to announce it at the upcoming con, karaoke night.   
You were standing back behind the curtain of the stage, pacing back and forth, a nervous mess. You were excited to announce your engagement but you were nervous as well. What if you announced it and then Richard later changed his mind. What if he didn’t want to marry you? He was older, better looking, and he could probably have anyone he wanted.   
He was already on stage announcing Rob and his band Louden Swain. You were so deep in thought that you didn’t realize that he had left the stage and snuck up behind you.   
“Hey babe, you ready?” He asked his smile so big.   
The smile that erased all of your worries, the smile that you fell deeply in love with, the smile that made everything okay in the end.   
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Ok I have a plan, you stand here and I will announce you to the stage.”  
“Alright,” you nodded.   
You watched him as he walked up behind Rob and whisper in his ear.   
“My bestie Rich here is going to sing a couple songs along with us this evening but before all of that he would like to make an announcement,” Rob spoke.   
After a year of doing conventions you’d learned when you were being cued. Taking a deep breath you walked onto the stage. To say you were nervous was an understatement. You were just about to announce to the world that you were getting married, you hadn’t even told your parents yet. They haven’t even met Richard. You knew once you announced your engagement they were going to want to meet him, that you weren’t sure you were ready for.   
Walking onto the stage you heard loud cheers and shouts from the crowd. The response from the crowds at the conventions always cheered you up. You had suffered from low self-esteem and your depression your entire life and having hundreds of fans basically cheered you up. It made you feel important and loved.   
You had talked to Jared about this before and for him it was a little different but the fans were a reason to survive along with your families. You and Jared had a lot in common actually now that you thought of it. You had both met the person you were supposed to be with on set and fought depression.   
Richard’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, “The wonderful and amazing Y/N.”  
“Hi everyone,” you smiled to the crowd then turned to look at Richard. “Thank you Richard for that wonderful introduction but I think you are being a bit bias.” 

Richard just shrugged, “Probably. Anyway Y/N and I would like to say that this is a very special night. All of you that are here are actually attending our engagement party.”  
There was an uproar of cheers coming from the crowd. You smiled from ear to ear knowing that everything was great. You were going to marry the man you loved; you had wonderful friends that were pretty much your family now even though you had only known most of them a year now. The only thing you had left to worry about was your parents and right now they were the farthest from your mind.   
“Alright so let us get this show on the road,” Richard shouted.   
“Agreed,” Rob nodded his head.  
“What are we singing first Robbie?” Rich asked Rob. Something was off like they had rehearsed this, like it was a skit for them.   
“Oh I don’t know why don’t we ask one of the fans what they want?”  
As soon as Rich finished talking there was a shout from the crowd, “I want you and Y/N to sing All about us by He is We.” The voice sounded familiar, it sounded like your soon to be dead friend Matt Cohen.   
The crowd was now clapping their agreement. Fear was no coursing through your veins. You couldn’t sing, Richard knew you couldn’t sing, however that never stopped him from trying to get you to sing in the last eight convention’s karaoke nights. You figured he thought that if everyone was trying to get you to sing you would have no choice but to sing. Damn that man, he knew it would work too. Doesn’t mean you wouldn’t try getting out of it.  
“No guys you don’t want to hear me sing. I sound awful.”  
“Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!....” Richard started chanting, encouraging the crowd to do the same. Soon the whole room was filled with chants of your name. That is when you realized there was no way of getting out of this. This was planned by the three stooges.   
You turned to look at Rich and Rob, out of the corner of your eye you saw Mat heading up to the stage to join them.   
“Ok I will sing but you all are going to regret it.”  
A loud cheer came from the three stooges and you smiled just a little bit at their happiness, time to crush their spirits.  
“I’ll sing but I want you to know Rich that the first thing I am doing when we get married is divorcing you.”  
The crowd burst out with some, “burns” and “ooos.”  
“Sounds fair,” Richard shrugged obviously unfazed by your words.   
He walked over to you and pulled you close so he could lean in and whisper in your ear, “Everything will be alright, you have all of us here, and I picked a song you know by heart. Just remember I love you.” He pulled away and smirked.   
He took a few steps back from you just far enough that he was only an arm’s length away. The music started to play and you took a deep breath before starting to sing.  
“Take my hand…I’ll teach you to dance. I’ll spin you around… won’t let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try… it’ll be alright.”   
You took another deep breath before continuing, “The room’s hush hush and now’s our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you…eyes on me, we’re doing this right, cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shining it’s all about us. It’s all… about us and every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I’ve never felt but it’s all…about us.”  
The music continued to play as it was now Rich’s turn you just continued to stare into his eyes as he sang, stage fright, the crowd, and everything else completely forgotten. As long as you were looking at him everything was good.  
“Suddenly… I’m feeling brave. I don’t know what’s got into me, why I feel this way. Can we dance…real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?” Richard finished and you began again.  
You knew you were off key but the crowd enjoyed it, they were happy about your singing even if it was horrible. You kept singing back and forth and coming into a rhythm when it was time to do so. You knew this song by heart and didn’t have to think much on it.   
A few verses later and the song was over. At the end Richard pulled you close for a hug and kissed you on your cheek. The fans were in an uproar. You and Rich were both not one for public displays of affection, but there were the occasions.   
When Richard let you go you gave a wave to the crowd and walked off the stage. You had felt your phone vibrate while on stage so you pulled it out of your pocket to see if it was important. When you unlocked the screen to see ten missed calls from your mother, you started to panic. You and your family didn’t really get along, you loved them, but they were pretty much assholes.   
You dialed your voicemail to see what the drama was going to be and heard your mother’s angry tone on the other end, “Y/Full/N, you know since you never call me anymore I created one of those tweeter things so I can always keep up with you and somehow everyone else knows that you are marrying that man that is way too old for you before I even knew. Plus we haven’t even met him yet. Call me and explain immediately!”  
The next eight voicemail were pretty much the same. Hanging up the phone one word slipped from your mouth, “Fuck.”  
Rich had left the stage to check on you. He knew your anxiety and knew what he did was almost crossing a line so he wanted to make sure you were alright.  
“Y/N, I am really sorry about that but hey it turned out well in the end didn’t it? Still love me?”  
“Yea, of course I still love you. We have bigger fish to fry anyways.”  
“What? Did something happen?” He asked a look of concern on his face.  
“You’re going to have to meet my parents.” You told him.  
“Oh,” he answered back.


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce Richard from your parents how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my least favorite chapter and I am so sorry I wrote it. Try to enjoy.

You were ten minutes away from your parent’s house. You had flown from Vancouver from your guy’s apartment for when you were filming and landed in Indianapolis, Indiana about an hour and a half out of your home town. Richard had insisted you drive since you knew the area better and it would help calm your nerves.  
“Tell me again why you don’t want to see your parents?”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to see them, I just don’t want them spewing their crap. They can be extremely rude and to be honest I told my mom I was dating you and she told me to break up with you. They are also very old fashioned as well.” You inhaled quickly after saying that all in one breathe.  
“Honey, you need to stay calm. I know you are anxious right now but I am sure everything will be fine. I’m easy to love.” He gave you a great big grin.  
“I know you are, but my parents…” you trailed off unable to finish your sentence as you pulled into the driveway.  
You parked the car and just sat there not attempting to move. Richard reached over and took your hand in his. “Sweetie, listen to me. They are your family and they love you. I’m sure they won’t do anything to hurt you.”  
“It’s not me I am concerned for,” you mumbled out.  
“I’m going to be just fine,” Rich rolled his eyes. He leaned over and kissed your cheek.  
You took one last deep breath before speaking again.  
“Let’s do this.”  
You both stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. You raised your hand to give a knock but the door was already swinging open. There stood your mother, “About damn time you showed up, you are already fifteen minutes late. Come in the both of you let me get you something to drink.”  
You walked into the living room with Richard and there was your father and sister. He was there sitting at his chair playing on his laptop, probably too busy playing his game to even notice you walked in. Your sister actually stood up to greet you; you had talked on the phone with her at least twice a week but hadn’t actually seen her in a year. She gave you a hug and pulled away to look at Richard. She extended her hand and Richard took it. “It is so nice to meet you,” she smiled, “I loved you in Earnest Goes to Camp.”  
“Thank you,” he gave her one of his grins.  
He leaned over and whispered, “So far so good.”  
Your sister leans over and whispers to him, “I’m not going to be the problem.”  
You heard a cough and looked over to see you father walking towards you, “Hi Y/N, how have you been?”  
“I’ve been good. Dad I would like you to meet my fiancé. Dad this is Richard, Richard this is my father.”  
“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Richard extended his hand.  
“Likewise,” you father spoke.  
“I got drinks ready I just need help bringing them in,” your mother said as she walked back in the room.  
“I’ll get them,” your sister said heading to the kitchen.  
“Mom this is Richard, Richard this is my mom.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard so little about you since my daughter hardly calls,” you mother said bitterly.  
You looked at Rich as if to say I told you so.  
“I googled him. I vaguely remember him in Band of Brothers. You died in that didn’t you?” Your father asked.  
“That would be correct.”  
“Have you ever been in the military?”  
“No I have been acting since I was thirteen.”  
“I see,” your dad said as he sat back in his chair.  
“Dad not everyone has to be a soldier.”  
“I do have high respect for the military.” Richard added.  
“Good.”  
“I’m going to go see if my sister needs any help,” you told Richard, “you guys stay and talk.”  
You stood up and walked towards the kitchen to see what was taking so long. When you walked in you saw your sister leaning against the counter drinking a beer.  
“Do you have another one of those? I think I am going to need it.”  
She reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer, “Here.”  
You grabbed the opener and popped the cap off, taking a long swig of the beverage.  
“Where’s Richard?”  
“With Mom and Dad,” you answered.  
“You left him alone with them?!” She exclaimed, obviously worried.  
“Yes he is a big boy he can take care of himself.”  
“They are going to eat him alive,” she grinned.  
You stood in the kitchen for another five minutes before you heard laughter coming from the living room.  
“Or maybe not,” you smirked at your sister.  
“Well they are the same age, so they are probably talking about old people stuff,” your sister smirked at you.  
“That was rude,” you flipped your sister off.  
“And that was immature,” she retorted. “So it has been a year, I watch your show all the time but I still miss you.”  
“I know, I miss you too.”  
“Are you happy?” she asked.  
“Yes, I am very happy. I have wonderful friends and I am a star on a hit television show. I’m getting married to a wonderful man who loves me.”  
“He loves you very much.”  
“How would you know?”  
“I saw you both out smooching in the car and he was so checking out your ass on the way up the drive.”  
“Was he really?”  
“Yeah,” your sister laughed. “I also hear the way he talks to you and when he talks about you, his eyes light up.”  
“You’ve spent time with him for maybe five seconds.”  
“I watch your guy’s panels.”  
“Y/N, honey, what is taking so long in there?” you heard your mother shout from the other room.  
“Coming,” you and your sister shout in unison.  
You grabbed you, your father and Rich a beer while bringing out the lemonade your mom prepared.  
Walking into the living room your mom turned around to look at you. “Richard here was just telling us how you met and how you were so nervous your first day on set,” she giggled.  
Rich was smirking at you; two can play at this game you thought. “Oh really? Did he also mention that he forgot his own name while introducing himself to me?”  
Richards smirk instantly dropped and a glare took over.  
“Really? Tell me all about it,” your mother demanded.  
You sat between your mother and Richard and started the tale, Richard constantly cutting in with his version. This is how your day continued; Richard told tales about his life, your family told you guys about what was going on in their life, and you told them everything that happened in the last year.  
The day went better than expected, it was getting dark fast and you told Richard that you were tired and you wanted to head back to the hotel.  
“You guys don’t have to stay at a hotel, just stay here,” your mother insisted.  
“No thank you. Richard and I would be more comfortable at a hotel.”  
“I know you guys sleep together, so it’s not like you would have to have a separate room. Just stay in your old room upstairs.”  
“I don’t think Richard and I will fit on a twin bed very well, plus it is an old mattress.”  
“Yea Mom, I’m sure Richard has back problems, you know how people your age are,”  
your sister gave a wicked smile.  
You openly flipped off your sister again. Your mother only protested saying that we both shouldn’t act so childish.  
You hugged your family good bye promising to be back tomorrow morning after a night of sleep.  
You unlocked the car and the two of you got in, Richard insisted you drive because like he said before this was your home town.  
When you got to the hotel, checked in and entered the room Rich pushed you into the now closed door, kissing you hard.  
“What was that for?” you asked.  
“For letting me meet your parents. Also it was so difficult not to be able to touch you all day.”  
He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him he carried you to the bed, laying you down for a night of fun.


	6. Life is the greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have a panel with richard speight, ruth connell, matt cohen, rob bennedict, mark pellegrino, and yourself

Today you were doing something completely new it is something that the convention guests had requested and how could you guys really say no. You were going to be doing a panel with your husband of seven months, Richard Speight. You would also be doing the panel with Rob Benedict, Matt Cohen, Mark Pellegrino, and Ruth Connell. 

Everyone but Richard was in the green room talking and laughing, you had fifteen minutes left until you had to be on stage. Jensen, Jared, Mark Sheppard, Misha, and the others were doing their signings and then they would be doing their photo ops while the rest of you were on stage. 

Richard came in, “Alright, everyone doing the next panel head to the auditorium stage.”

Everyone stood up and you all walked in a group talking about what was ok to bring up on the stage and what wasn’t. After finally reaching the stage they had you fitted with stage mikes and Richard went out to announce everyone. You listened for your cues. 

“I would like to welcome to the stage my good friends; Rob Benedict, Matt Cohen, Ruth Connell, Mark Pellegrino, and Y/N Speight that is right ladies and gentlemen she took my last name.” The last part announced with such pride. 

You filed in one by one, waving and smiling to the crowd. There were a set of stools formed in a semi-circle each having one of your names on it. You sat in your designated seat not having a problem; you were sitting between Richard and Ruth. 

“Ok everyone we are going to start with questions so if you have a question please stand in and orderly line here and here,” Rich said pointing to two microphones set up on the side of the stage.

You covered your mike and whispered in Ruth’s ear, “Hope they go easy on us.” Ruth laughed.

“Alright first question, go,” Rich announced.

A thin girl walked up to the stage dressed like Dean Winchester and asked, “This question is for Matt. What was your favorite part about working on the show Supernatural?”

“Hello,” Matt waved to the girl and gave her a smile. “My favorite part about working on the show is meeting all my new and wonderful friends.”

“Thank you,” the girl said and sat down.

Richard signaled for the next person to go on the other side of the stage.

“Hi, Mr. Speight, I am a big fan of yours,” the girl spoke and she couldn’t of been older than seven. “Can I get a hug?” The girl asked. 

“Of course you can,” Richard walked down the stage steps to hug the little girl. 

After the hug the little girl then speaks in the microphone again, “Haha I got to hug your husband.”

You gave your most dramatic gasp while the crowd burst out into giggles and laughs. 

Back to the other side of the stage an older woman more around thirty maybe, younger than Rich older than you asked, “This question is for Y/N. My husband and I fight a lot. Do you and Richard ever fight and if so do you call each other names?”

“Well that is a completely new and different question. We do fight sometimes but it is mostly about where to eat or who gets to drive which car. Now do I call Richard…” 

Your friends and husband then cut you off and yelled out, “Dick,” together.

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter because they were right. The crowd of fans laughing along with you. 

Rich started talking, “I don’t think she had known we noticed but every time she is upset with me she starts calling me dick.”

“I do. It’s my way of calling him a dick while still using his name. It is very childish I know but it makes me feel better.”

To the other side of the stage a guy in his twenties walked up to the microphone, “My question is for Mark and Richard. Do you guys have beef since Mark is the reason you are no longer on the show?”

“I don’t have any beef with anyone. I am a pretty chill guy,” Richard said. “What about you Mark? You have any beef with me?” 

“Nah, I don’t have any issue with Richard since I killed him before he got to kill me. Although I do like to tease Y/N that I killed off one angel I plan on killing her off next. My little brother’s wife has got to go.” Mark joked. 

You childishly stuck your tongue out at him. 

On the other side of the stage a teenage girl asked her question, “My question is for all of you. Who is your biggest fan?”

Mark answered first, “My biggest friend would have to be this person I met a while back ago, and their name was Emily.”

Matt, Ruth, and Rob all said that they didn’t really think they had a biggest fan well at least no one that stood out. 

Richard answer actually shocked you, “Y/N is my biggest fan.”

You decided to tease him, “I am not your biggest fan. I don’t even know who Richard Speight is.”

“LIAR,” he shouted. “Do you know what this woman does in her free time? She gets on that website tumblr and runs a fan blog dedicated to me. She talks to the fans and trolls them and just fangirls about me with them. Don’t let her fool you.” 

“Richard you aren’t supposed to tell them about that,” you shouted in exasperation. Now your secret was out. The crowd was in an uproar of excitement trying to figure out if they had ever talked to you. 

“She also likes to make me stay up at night signing autographs and then puts on this hoodie that she made herself, the hoodies says ‘Team Richard Speight Junior.’ She then goes around to fans at the convention in disguise and asks if they are a fan of Gabriel and if they say yes she asks if they are going to go get an autograph with me and if they say they can’t afford it or they can’t because of the times she hands them one of the autographs that she made me sign the night before. My wife is a wonderful person and don’t believe her when she says she isn’t my number one fan. Actually I think she is a huge fan of the fans. She loves the fans.” 

“Richard Speight Jr, you listen to me right now, stop telling them all my secrets or I won’t be able to do it anymore.” 

He winked at you. The crowd began yelling in encouragement. 

Richard signaled for the group to quiet down so we could move on to the next question.

“My question is for Richard and Y/N. Who was the first person you told when you got engaged?”

You spoke first, “Ruth.”

Richard then said, “Rob.”

You finished the answer by saying, “We immediately told our best friends. Basically right after I said yes he left the room to tell Rob and I called up Ruth and told her to come to my room as soon as possible.”

After you were done talking Ruth cut in,” I was so excited for Y/N, however what she doesn’t know is everyone on set knew he was planning to ask. Rob, Rich, and I were the ones who picked out the ring.”

“Richard has been there for me through everything and I for him. We have both been through a lot since twenty-thirteen and I was happy that I was able to be a part of that important decision in his life,” Rob spoke out. The crowd was full of cheers and applause. 

Richard again signaled for the next question.

“Hello,” the girl spoke.

We all replied with a friendly, “Hi.”

“My question is for Rob. What was your favorite part about playing God?”

“I like that I got to joke with everyone that they are only alive because I allow it, I really became power drunk after finding out the information.” 

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for your question.”

On the opposite side of the stage you saw another girl dressed like Castiel. She asked, “Y/N you have been on the show for over a season now, do you get pranked by Jared and Jensen?”

“I have yet to be pranked but the like to tease me a lot with this one thing in particular.”

“Come on Y/N, you can’t leave them hanging you have to tell them the story now.”

“Oh alright, so a couple months after Richard and I started dating,” you coughed clearing your throat in embarrassment, “we decided that we didn’t really need two separate rooms while at the convention.” 

There were some whistles from the crowd and you were sure you heard Matt give a whistle as well. 

“Anyways, in the middle of the night I went downstairs to get some snacks from the machine not wanting to order room service and when I was coming back up Jensen and Jared were coming up as well and they decided that they were going to ride the same elevator. Well I wasn’t being very smart and I didn’t wear MY shirt, so they caught on pretty quick. I wanted to smack their stupid grins off their stupid faces. Ever since then they always ask me if I am wearing my own clothes or if I picked up Richard’s off the floor. There are other jokes they like to give off relating to that incident but I am too nice to repeat those kinds of things. They just can’t seem to let me off the hook for that.”

You felt your face heat up while telling the story because it was embarrassing to be caught and you knew this was going to be all over the internet in a matter of minutes, but you had no problem telling them of Jensen and Jared antics. 

Richard spoke, “Also after that the hosts of the conventions decided it would be a waste of time to book two separate rooms so they just book us one now.” 

The rest of the panel went without embarrassment for you. You couldn’t say the same about Rob and Rich they were pretty much having a competition to see who could embarrass the other the most. 

You watched your husband and friends making idiots of themselves and decided that life couldn’t get better than this, or so you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue I think i want to do at least three more chapters because i still have 3 more ideas but what do you think? Send me comments and if you guys want me to continue I will.


	7. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become extremely ill and have to be rushed to the hospital. What is the diagnosis?

You had spent most of the morning with your head in the toilet, throwing up and miserable. You finally finished throwing up and were walking out of the bathroom to the room. Ruth was sitting on the bed; it was just the two of you. Richard was already at the convention center and Ruth and you decided to spend the day together before going to the convention for karaoke night.  
“Y/N, are you alright?” you heard Ruth ask.  
You nodded your head yes but you felt dizzy and weak as you were walking towards the bed, before you made it there you started falling. You felt yourself hit the ground but after that it was completely black.   
You regained a moment of consciousness while in the back of the ambulance enough to feel the I.V. they were sticking into your arm. You blacked out again.  
When you finally woke up completely you were in a hospital room, you could tell by the light and the hard bed you were lying on plus the monitor beeping in the background.   
You heard Ruth on the phone, “No she is fine for the moment, she is hooked up to an I.V. and they are running some tests.”  
“Ruth, is that Richard?”  
“Hold on she is awake,” Ruth talked into the phone.  
“How are you?” she asked.  
“Is that Richard?”  
“Yes, do you want to talk to him?”  
You nodded your head, she handed you her cellphone.  
“Hello,” you spoke voice cracking a little.  
“Y/N, what happened? Are you alright? I will be on my way. Can you wait that long?”  
“Richard listen to me,” you cut him off from asking more questions.  
“I will be fine. There is no need for you to leave the convention. The crowd would be so disappointed if you left before karaoke. I don’t know what all the doctors have done but I promise to call you as soon as we know everything. Okay?”  
“Are you sure? I can be there in fifteen minutes. I’m really worried about you. Ruth said you passed out and didn’t wake up.”  
“Richard I will be fine, I am feeling better already. You should be on the stage,” you checked the time, “in five minutes. So you better not let anyone down.”  
“They are going to be more disappointed you aren’t here with us,” he said more calmly.   
“Well give me a minute let me see if I can appease them.”  
You turned to look at Ruth, “Hey do you have my purse?”  
“Yes I brought your pursed.”  
“Good hand me my purse, please.”  
After she handed you your purse you fished out your make-up and started applying.  
Back on the phone you directed Rich to log into a laptop and sign onto skype, instructing him to hook it up to the screen so you could give a shout out to the crowd.  
Ruth spoke out, “Even when you are in the hospital you are worried about everyone else.”  
“So sue me,” you smiled to Ruth. “Now I need you to keep all the doctors and nurses out for the next few minutes so it isn’t interrupted. Thank you!”  
“Ok is it about to start?” you asked Rich.  
“Yes everyone is here and waiting for your message.”  
“Hi everyone, sorry I couldn’t be there today but something happened as you can probably see I am in the hospital. However Ruth is here with me,” you directed the phone towards Ruth who was standing guard at the door. She gave a little wave. “So I have instructed Richard to stay there with you guys and give you the best night of your lives. Only when that has been accomplished may be come see me. I love you guys and I hope you all have fun,” you gave a wave and blew a kiss ending the skype call.   
Ruth came back in and you were talking about five minutes when a doctor walked in.  
“Hi, I am Dr. Patel,” he extended his hand and you shook it.  
“I have a couple questions for you, is that okay?”  
“Ask away doctor,” you smiled.  
“Is this the first time you have felt nausea in the morning?”  
“No for the last week I have thrown up at least once,” you answered honestly.  
“Have you noticed an increase in appetite?”  
“Yes, but I have been eating normally.”  
“Well you might want to change your eating patterns,” the doctor smiled.  
“Why what is wrong doctor?” Ruth asked concerned.  
“Well Y/N here is pregnant. Congratulations.”   
“That isn’t possible” you whispered.  
“You are pregnant about five weeks actually,” the doctor said. “I see you are from out of town, so I will be getting a print out of doctors and clinics in your area that you can follow up with check-ups and the such,” the doctor informed you. “However we do want you to stay for another five hours for observation since you did fall and lose consciousness. After the observation hours, if everything is clear, you will be free to go.”  
You just numbly nodded your head still in shock from the news.   
After the doctor left the room Ruth asked you, “Are you alright?”  
You just started crying.  
“I don’t understand why you are crying, isn’t this a good thing?” Ruth asked concerned.  
“No, it is good. I’m just so happy,” you finally said tears still pouring out.   
“What did mean that it wasn’t possible? It seemed you actually thought that it was impossible.”  
You took a deep breath to steady yourself and answered her, “When I was younger I was in an accident and the doctors said that I would never have children.” You continued talking, “Richard knows that, so we never really talked about having kids and he said he was okay with it, but I could tell he was saddened by it. Now I can give him something.” Your face broke out into a huge grin.  
You and Ruth just sat and talked for a before you decided you were both extremely hungry so she said that she would go and pick up some food from the Steak and Shake down the street.  
You got a call from Richard after karaoke was done and he said he was on his way, you decided it was best to not tell him while on the phone so you were patiently waiting for him to get here.   
Twenty minutes later and half your burger gone, Richard finally arrived busting into the emergency room. He was out of breath and breathing really hard, “Ok, I am here please tell me what is wrong.”  
“Nothing is wrong Richard,” you smiled at him.  
“Well then why are you in the hospital?” He demanded.  
A huge smile spread across your face for the second time that day. You couldn’t hold the secret in anymore and you shouted out, “I’m pregnant!”  
He stared at you for about fifteen seconds before your words finally sunk in. “We’re going to have a baby? But I thought you said?”  
You just shrugged and he accepted it.  
“I’m going to be a father. I’m going to be a father.” He just kept talking not shutting up.  
You just kept nodding your head before he turned to Ruth and again said, “I’m going to be a father.”  
He walked over to you and kissed you hard, then leaned down to your stomach and said, “Hi little baby, I am going to be your daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Richard actually already has kids but they arent included in this story because I think it wouldnt be right of me to put them in here when Richard Speight doesnt want them to be exploited.


	8. The Pregnancy Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been so busy with school and the such. Hope you all enjoy it.

You had been discharged from the hospital that night and gone back to the hotel to sleep. Richard had asked if you wanted to take the next plane home but you insisted that you make your panel on Saturday. You told him that you were fine and didn’t want to disappoint anyone. So here you were at the convention getting ready for your panel, just a little tired.  
“Y/N, are you ready?” Richard asked.  
“Yep, ready to rock this,” you grinned.  
He went out and did his introduction and you walked onto the stage waving, all smiles as usual. Just another convention weekend, however you had big news to share. You had both called your families to tell them the news, deciding not to make the same mistake like you did with the engagement announcement.   
The room was filled with excitement, it made you happy. Conventions were one your favorite parts of being on the show Supernatural right after meeting your second family and your husband. You really felt happy at the conventions; you may even love them more than Richard does.  
“Hi, everyone,” you shouted to the crowd. Choruses of hellos were shouted back.  
“So everyone that was at the karaoke party knows that I was in the hospital yesterday and even if you weren’t there I’m sure the internet let you know,” you laughed a little. “However I would like everyone to know that I am fine but I do have some news to share.”  
“WE ARE PREGNANT!” Richard yelled excitedly. The fans responded with just as much excitement.

 

***Seven Months Later***

“We should start really considering names,” you shouted from the bedroom.  
“What did you say?” Richard yelled.   
You rolled off the bed to find Richard, you found in in the nursery painting the walls a yellow since you both decided that the sex of the baby would be a surprise. You just leaned against the doorframe and watched him paint, muscles rippling as he pushed the paint roller up the wall. He was just about finished working on the last couple of strokes; you let him finish before speaking.  
“I said we should start considering baby names,” you spoke softly.  
He put the paint brush down, rubbing his hands on his pants. “I’ve already picked out a couple,” he said matter-of-factly.   
“Since when?” You asked genuinely shocked.   
“Since right after we found out you were pregnant,” he grinned.  
“And when were you going to share this with me?”  
“When you brought up the subject,” he shrugged.   
“Well I’m bringing it up now. So what names have you been thinking about?”  
“If it’s a girl, I like the names Grace or Emily.”  
“If it’s a boy?”  
“I like the name Samson and Jacob.”  
“Those are good names.”  
“But?”  
“But, I thought that if it was a boy we could continue with the name Richard.”  
“Oh?”  
“Do you not like that idea?” You asked, worried.  
“I like it just fine,” he said coming closer and pulling you to him as far as your swollen stomach would allow. He kissed you softly.  
“Ok so Richard if it’s a boy and Emily if it’s a girl?”  
“Yes, it’s agreed.”  
“I’m hungry,” you pouted.  
“Of course you are,” he smiled again.  
“Let me get this paint cleaned up then let me get cleaned up and then we will go out to eat.”  
“Ok, I’ll go get dressed,” you grinned.

***What feels like an eternity being pregnant later***

Your due date was quickly approaching, but you still had two weeks left. You and Richard were at the last convention before taking a break until after the birth of the baby. You had decided to sit the last and this convention out since you could hardly walk let alone be on stage all day. However Richard was doing his usual thing so you tagged along with him not wanting to stay home alone. He was at the convention center right now and you were just relaxing on the bed watching Netflix on your laptop.   
After about two hours of binge watching, you started to crave BBQ chicken pizza. Deciding it would be best to order from the joint down the street than walking, you got up to get your phone. While on the phone with the pizza place you felt a sharp pain and felt liquid running down your legs.  
“Shit.”  
“Sorry mam, is something wrong?” The man on the phone asked.  
“No, I’m sorry. I’m going to need you to cancel that order.”  
“Are you—,”  
You hung up on him then dialed Richard.  
“Y/N?”  
“Richard it’s happening?”  
“What’s happening?”  
“The baby is coming.”  
“Oh…OH,” it finally sank in to him. “Okay, I will be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll let Rob and Matt know that I am leaving. Hang on a second…” he trailed off.  
You listened to the other side of the phone. You heard him walking, he then started talking to someone, “Hey sorry man but I got to go, It’s happening,” he said excitedly. You didn’t hear the response but soon Rich was back on the phone. “Ok, you call your parents because they will want to know and I will meet you there as soon as possible. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” you then hung up the phone and called for the ambulance.   
After calling your mom and her saying they were on their way since you were in Chicago and they were in Lafayette, IN they would be at the hospital in about three hours.   
Ten minutes later Richard was entering the room. “Are you ready to go?” He asked breathless.   
“Yes,” you grimaced while picking up your bag, the contractions already started. They were far apart but they were a pain in the ass.   
“Alright, let’s go have a baby.” His eyes twinkling with excitement and what you thought you saw was a little bit of nervousness.   
An additional twenty minutes and you were being wheeled into a room at St. Marlo Hospital, Richard right by your side. They went through the process of getting admitted to the hospital and violated by the nurse staff to see how far dilated you were. You were still having painful contractions and they were getting closer and closer but not close enough to start pushing, which quite frankly, was driving you insane.   
Richard hardly left your side, only leaving to go to the bathroom or get himself a cup of coffee. Right now he was on the phone with his mother while you were answering some questions and again being violated by the nurses.   
Richard walked back in, “My mom said that she will be taking the next flight up from Nashville and be here tonight.”  
“That is great,” you smiled at Richard.  
“How are you?” He asked.  
“I’m in a lot of pain and the nurse says we are going to start this party soon.”  
“Well your mom called just a little bit ago and said they were about ten minutes away, but since this is Chicago they will probably be here in twenty-five.”  
You gave off a small laugh in too much pain to do much else.  
Your parents arrived just like Richard said they would twenty-five minutes later. Your mom of course was coddling you and your dad was standing next to Richard, talking.   
The nurse came in one last time to check on you, before deciding it was time to go to the delivery room. She looked at you, “So who will be joining us in the delivery room? Unfortunately only one person is allowed.”  
You looked between your mom and your husband, knowing you were going to have to crush one of them. It didn’t take long or much debate to decide, you of course chose Richard.  
“Sorry Mom but I would like Richard with me,” you told her.  
“That’s ok honey, I will be here when you are done.”

*** Six Hours Later***   
You were covered in sweat and a few more fluids you didn’t even want to think about, but after a little bit of clean up and some rest you were surrounded by the people you loved most.   
Richard’s mom was there, your parents, Rob Benedict, Matt Cohen, and Ruth Connell, plus more. Misha, Jensen, and Jared were in the waiting room with more of your friends all waiting their turn to see the new addition to the Supernatural family, Emily.


	9. Home Videos: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to watch some old home videos, you decided to watch the day of your wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to do a chapter in Richard's point of view, so hopefully you all enjoy. This is a first for me.

You were sitting on the couch, watching old home videos. Richard was asleep and Emily was at school, she was five now. Richard and you had been married for seven years and they had been the best years of your life.  
You heard Richard moving around in the bedroom, he was awake. You picked up the first case, it had the word ‘wedding’ written across the disc in permanent marker, deciding this would be the one to start with you stuck it in. The menu pulled up giving you the options of play or the index selection. Richard walked in and sat down next to you. “What are you watching?” he asked.  
You pressed play. 

***Seven Years Ago***

“Richard it’s almost time,” Rob said.  
I turned and faced Rob, “I know.”  
“Are you nervous?” Rob asked.  
“No…wait. What if she changes her mind?” I had this thought going through my mind since last night. What if Y/N didn’t want to marry me anymore?  
“She isn’t going to change her mind.”  
“How do you know?” I demanded.  
“Because I just came from seeing her and she is concerned that you will change your mind,” Rob laughed.  
“How do I look?”  
“You look great.”  
“What about my hair?”  
Rob just laughed at me; he knew that my hair was a weak spot. Everyone knew actually, but as my best man he should be more supportive at this crucial hour.  
“Rich, man, you both look great. Y/N is as beautiful as ever and you look great.”  
“Where is the alcohol that we are allowed to drink before the ceremony?”  
Rob fished into his pockets and tossed a mini tequila at me. “Sorry man, Y/N asked for the whiskey all that is left is the tequilas.  
“This will do,” I told him as I drank the mini alcohol in one go. 

“Ruth, where is my veil?” You shouted from the bathroom.  
“I’ve got it. Y/N, take a deep breath everything is going to be alright. Here let’s drink from the little whiskies that Rob brought us.”  
“What would I do without you?” You hugged Ruth; screwing off the lid to the whiskey you took a gulp.  
“Rob just texted me saying everything is a go. You ready?”  
“I think so. How do I look?” You spun around so Ruth could get a good look.  
“You look beautiful of course,” Ruth smiled at you pulling you into another hug. 

 

The music began to play and I looked up to see the most beautiful woman walking towards me. The overwhelming feeling of happiness swelled, filling up my entire body. The smile on my face wasn’t going away any time soon; this was easily the happiest day of my life.  
Y/N had stopped walking and her father put her hand into mine and he gave the little speech about giving her away. I simply nodded not exactly sure what he said. I was too busy looking at Y/N, lost in thought.  
“We are gathered here today…” the pastor went on, but I wasn’t paying much attention, again just staring into her eyes. She was staring back at me a look of pure happiness and adoration and I knew she wasn’t going anywhere. She loved me; she was still standing here with me ready to give me the rest of her life, just as I was going to give her mine.  
“Richard, do you have your vows prepared?” The pastor asked me.  
“Yes,” I said still never taking my eyes off of her. “Y/N, you have been the most important part of my life since the day I first met you. I didn’t fully understand it at the time but I needed to see you every day, so I always brought you a cup of coffee and you would always be there with a smile. That smile was the shining moment of my day and I craved it more and more. Finally Rob explained it to me, I was in love. So I asked you out and from that day forward I promised to make you the happiest person and to be one of the many reasons you smile. I promise to make good on that and I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives.”  
“Y/N, would you share yours?”  
I smiled, I was so happy, and I couldn’t wait to hear what she had to say.  
I watched her take a deep breath then she began, “Richard when I first met you I was thrilled. I had seen a bunch of your movies and was a big fan I even called my sister afterwards to tell her that I met you. So to meet you was one of the happiest days of my life, then Jensen and Jared hinted that you liked me, then again that was the happiest day. You asked me out, so then that was the happiest day of my life, and the list goes on and on. If I were to name the happiest moments of my life they would all be days I spent with you. I want the rest of my life with you to be collections of happy moments. I promise to be there for. I am yours and you are mine. I love you.”  
I could see small tears slipping from her eyes, and to be honest I was choking up too.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
I pulled her close and kissed her hard. The collections of cheers were drowned out by that one kiss, the kiss that sealed our marriage.  
About fifteen minutes later, after all of the hugs and kisses from our family and friends we were being whisked away to get ready for the reception. Y/N promised me that I wouldn’t have to stay in this suit all day and did I love her for that. We made several compromises on the wedding, but this one was definitely agreed upon by the both of us. I was allowed to wear just the pants and shoes with a white button up shirt. I didn’t have to wear a jacket or the bow-tie. I had no idea what she was wearing.  
“Rich, you are once again a married man. How does it feel?” Rob asked me.  
“It feels damn good, Robbie.”  
“I’m so happy you guys tied the knot. I’m so happy you are happy.” Rob leaned in and hugged me.  
“So let’s get out there and do this,” I smiled just a little nervous. However Y/N let me pick the song of our first dance. She truly was amazing letting me do some of the things my way. I got to pick first dance, the flavor of our wedding cake, what I got to wear to the reception, and many more. She even let me pick out where we were going on our honeymoon.  
Y/N and I walked out onto the floor together. I looked around; she had everything set up perfectly. It was the middle of June and we were outside, it was nice and warm and the stars were out. The entire area was set up with hundreds if not thousands of white lights. She really did an amazing job planning this; I could tell she put her all into this.  
“I would like to introduce Mister and Missus Speight, performing their first dance as a married couple,” an announcement was made.  
‘Amazed’ by Lonestar began to play, this was the song that I had picked out. Y/N wasn’t too fond of country but she understands my love for it, so she didn’t mind, she said it wasn’t just her wedding it was ours.  
We were standing in the middle of the dance floor that was raised up a bit, kind of like a low stage, while all the tables were wrapped around the area. The lights were on us and I was holding her close. We danced to the song; I knew she was nervous about this dance. We both knew how to dance but she insisted that she take a couple classes, I kindly asked her to not make me, and she didn’t but Robbie and I took a class anyway, however she didn’t need to know that.  
I whispered into her ear, “I love you, and I am truly amazed by you every single day of my life.”  
She gave a sly grin and whispered, “I love you more.”  
The song ended and I pulled away reluctantly, our family and friends clapping and cheering for us. Friends and family joined the dancing and Rob asked if he could have a dance with Y/N. I was currently dancing with my mother-in-law.  
After the song ended I excused myself to get a drink while Y/N and her father performed the father-daughter dance. I simply sat down drinking champagne and watched the love of my life smile and dance. 

 

***Present***

The video came to an end and Richard turned and looked at you, “Did I follow through?” He asked.  
“Follow through?” you questioned.  
“I know we have had our fights but did I do well on my promises?”  
You smiled and leaned into kiss him, “Of course you did. My life is full and happy because of you and Emily.”  
“Good,” he smiled, getting up to put the next disc in.


	10. Home Videos: Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video of your honeymoon? What kind of memories will that bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I'm sorry if the wait was not worth it.

You pulled out the next home movie with the title Honeymoon. You hadn’t watched this video in years so you weren’t really sure what was on it but you remembered your honeymoon very well. You loved vacationing with Richard. 

*7 Years Ago*

“Richard, are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Richard mumbled.

You grabbed Richard’s hand and entwined your fingers with his and leaned in whispering, “The plane is not going to fall out of the sky, I promise.”

He forced a grin.

A noise came over the intercom and a man started talking, “We will be descending shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts.” 

About a half an hour later you were at baggage claim. The air was warm and you were happy to be out of the cold for at least two weeks. You smiled at the thought of two week in Kona Mantas, Hawaii just Richard and you. 

Richard lifted the bags off the belt, “We better be getting to the hotel, check in is at two.”

“Yes big comfy bed; sleep and maybe more fun activities,” you winked at him. 

He pulled you close and kissed you. “Taxi, Hotel, Now,” Richard said quickly. 

“I concur,” you smirked.

“Don’t quote me.”

He was already walking away with most of the bags.

“Hey slow down,” you called.

“Keep up Speight,” he hollered back.

You smiled and chased after him. 

You walked into the extravagant hotel room and all you could do was drop your bags and stare. Richard had gone overboard. You had never been in a room of a hotel that looked like a very expensive apartment. You rushed out to the balcony then rushed back in to Richard.

He laughed, “Do you like it?”

“It’s huge.”

“Yes well we will be here for two weeks so I wanted it to be roomy.”

He continued talking as he began unbuttoning your dress, pulling you close. He quickly dropped the dress from your shoulders, it pooled at your feet. You went to complain about the price of the dress and how it shouldn’t just be lying on the floor, before you could even get the words out his hands tangled into your hair, his mouth crushing into yours.

You both made quick work of each other’s clothes before he lifted you up; you wrapped your legs around his waist. He then whisked you off to the large bedroom with the oversized bed. Richard laid you down gently and crawled atop you. He began kissing your lips, working his way across your cheek and then to your neck. 

After a few kisses, licks and bites to your neck he began work on your breasts. You let out a long moan, not able to hold it in any longer. Your moans only encouraged him. Only after you were a puddle of neediness, the moans unstoppable, did he stop. He leaned up and kissed you his tongue tasting yours, he then whispered into your ear, “I love you.”

Richard pulled away again and crawled back down your body. He grabbed the both of your thighs and rubbed the insides with his thumbs as he began to lick the opening of your folds, teasing, never actually parting them. After what felt like hours of begging did he actually go any deeper.

Richard began licking and sucking your clit. The pleasure unbearable you wrapped your legs around his head and dug your hands into his hair. More and more pleasure came and then so did you, hard.

“Richard. Please,” you begged.

“Please what?”

“More please. I need more,” you tried to not sound whiny. 

“Me too,” he said as he aligned his member to your opening.

“Now!” You practically shouted. 

He entered you fast but gentle all at the same time. He waited a moment before pulling slowly back out and fast back in. That became the rhythm, inserted fast but pulled out slowly, as if almost reluctant to leave.

Animalistic grunts and growls began to come from Richard’s throat, only driving you crazier and giving you a desperate need for him to fuck you harder. His pace soon became erratic and your toes were starting to curl. A few minutes later you were both coming, his warmth seeping into you. He kissed you again before rolling off lying down next to you.

He pulled you close, neither one of you bothering to clean up or get dressed. You both just laid there and talked about your plans for tomorrow and everything else under the sun before falling asleep. 

You awoke the next day to Richard yelling, “Say cheese!”

You rolled over from your stomach to your side to look up at him when a sudden flash of light blinded your tired eyes.

“Why are you taking photos?”

“I am also video recording,” he sang.

“This is our honeymoon. I don’t think you are supposed to be recording something like this,” you sulked.

“Well we just won’t show anyone,” he insisted with a smile.

You flipped the camera off and gave a cheeky smile.

“Come on get cleaned up and dressed.”

“Why?”

“We have a planned day and it is now time for breakfast.”

You slipped out from underneath the sheets to grab a bag and head to the bathroom, while in the process of grabbing the bag you heard the tell-tale click of the camera once again going off.

“Don’t take pictures of me naked.”

“But you are so beautiful and I like the way you look,” he openly pouted. 

You closed the bathroom door behind you. You started the hot shower and started fishing in your bag to get the needed toiletries, catching a glimpse of your reflection you stopped to stare. Richard hasn’t been lying, you did look beautiful. Hair was a little mess but in an amazing blow-dried kind of way and you looked full of life, happy. 

However you were sure Richard’s comment had a little more of something to do with the enormous amount of bruised love bites covering your body. You smiled to yourself and continued getting cleaned up. Last night’s event were running through your mind when you hear a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“Hurry,” Richards muffled voice was heard.

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped the big fluffy white towel around your body. Walking from the bathroom to your suitcase, Richard let out a whistle and you heard another photo being taken.

“Richard you cannon record every move we make on this trip,” you smirked at him.

A few more audible shutters was heard before he said, “I can sure try.”

Two different dresses and almost a mental breakdown from Richard you were on your way to get breakfast.

“Oh thank God. I was so hungry,” Richard complained while opening the door to the restaurant you had gotten to choose. 

“Trust me, I know.”

“Well how long does it take to choose a dress?”

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me,” you gave Richard a cheeky grin.

“What was I thinking?” He said trying to sound as annoyed as possible. The quirk of his lip gave away the truth.

A woman who what looked to be in her mid-thirties walked up to seat us, “A table for you and your daughter?”

You started to laugh while Richard corrected her, “No a table for me and my wife please.”

Her face turned a dark shade of red as she continued to apologize.

She then sat you at a nice booth and handed you both the menus. Richard stayed quiet while you both looked over your menu, it was almost disturbing. He didn’t tease you about the fact that you were looking at the menu even though you were going to order the same thing you always did for breakfast.

“Do you regret it already?” Richard finally spoke.

“Regret what?”

“Marrying me even though I am almost twice your age.”

“Nope,” you answered automatically. Putting down the menu you looked him straight in the eye, “Richard Speight, I am never going to regret marrying you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I don’t care how old you are. We went over this about two years ago.” You stood from the booth and sat down on his side. “No matter what happens I will always be with you. Even fifteen years from now when you can’t hear a thing and your back constantly hurts, I will be there. That is my promise as your wife.”

“Good, otherwise I’m leaving you nothing in the will,” Richard smiled once again at ease because of your words. 

You gave a sigh, “I don’t care about money,” you teased him. “Maybe I should’ve gotten a prenup.”

“Ha, Ha, very funny.”

A cough interrupted your banter and you quickly realized how close you two were. His hand lifted off of your thigh and you removed your hand from his forearm. 

“What can I get you two this morning?” The waitress smiled.

“She will have banana cream pancakes with a cup of coffee and I will have the veggie egg omelet with a side of toast.”

“Aw you know me so well,” you smiled.

“I’ll put that order in,” the waitress grabbed the menu and left.

“You have it every time we go out for breakfast,” Richard scoffed.

You rolled your eyes at him again, “What are we doing after breakfast?”

“We are hitting the beach to dive.”

“This is so exciting,” you were bouncing in the seat. “I’ve never done this and I am excited to see why this is your favorite hobby. After all this time we have been together and not once have I gotten to go diving with you”

You took the last bite of pancakes, “Come on Richard, let’s get going.” 

“Alright,” he smiled stuffing a bite of toast in his mouth, but you were already pulling him up and out of the booth. 

“I swear sometimes you are a child,” he teased.

“Well I believe that says more about you than me,” you smiled.

 

“This is so tight,” you told him zipping up the wetsuit. 

“You get used to it,” he assured you. 

You finished putting on the scuba gear according to Richard’s instructions. “Turn around, I need to check you tank.”

You turned you back to face Richard; he fiddled with the air supply and then gave a small smack to your ass. You turned and smacked his arm. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to his chest, he leaned down and kissed you. You pulled away with a small giggle. 

“Ready?” He asked.

“Ready.”

You held his and as the two of you jumped into the ocean. The reef was beautiful and full of so many different colors and fish. There was so many fish; it reminded you of yours and Richard’s first date at the aquarium. You looked over at Richard to see him swimming lower to the bottom of the reef and you followed. Before long Richard was signaling for you to meet him up top.

You gradually came to the surface. “Our tanks will last about another thirty minutes then we will go eat lunch and I have other things planned for us.” He was smiling and looked so happy.

“I love you,” the words rushed out almost like it was the first time you were saying it all over again. The emotions rushing through your veins was overwhelming, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Richard was caught off guard but quickly returned your kiss turning it into something aggressively needy. 

You both swam back to the boat quickly climbing the ladder stripping off the equipment and the wet suit leaving you only in your swimsuits. Luckily Richard was a licensed diver and you had the boat to yourselves. He finished getting your clothes off and then removed his own. He laid you down on the deck and kissed you hard. 

The rest of the trip was otherworldly, you left the hotel room for trips to the beach, diving, and eating but most of the trip was spent naked and in the bed or the counter and occasionally the couch.

 

*Present*

"I still have the naked photos," Richard grinned mischievously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. I have another two stories to get writing so I am ending this one. I hope you all enjoyed this story.

“This is the last video before Emily will be home,” Richard said placing the disk in the player. 

“Fine.”

 

*One Year Ago*

 

“Y/N, Emily, where are you guys,” Richard yelled putting his coat away in the closet.

You heard his footsteps approaching but with the promise you made to your daughter you had to remain quiet, although her giggles were probably giving away your position.

“I bet you guys are in the kitchen fixing up a special birthday cake,” Richard yelled in his voice that was obvious he knew where you were.

All of a sudden the door to your secret box fort was opened and there was Richard, a smile on his face.

“Daddy, you found us,” Emily shouted in peals of laughter.

She quickly crawled out of the box; Richard picked her up and held her suspended in the air.

“Welcome home,” you said as you more slowly crawled from the fort than Emily had. You leaned up and kissed your husband’s cheek.

“Gross Mommy,” Emily said making a face. “You can’t kiss Daddy, he is a boy and boys are gross.”

“I’m hurt,” Richard faked a pout, “Does that mean I can no longer kiss you?”

“I guess Daddy isn’t gross,” Emily decided giving Richard a kiss on his other cheek.

“Happy Birthday,” Richard kissed Emily’s forehead.

“Not to interrupt you two but we better be getting ready. Our guest will be here shortly.”

“Oh yes, Emily you head upstairs and mommy will be up to get you in your party gown.”

“Ok,” Emily said doing her best to climb up the stairs.

You went to go follow her to put her into the party dress that Emily had picked out last week when Richard grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him. His arm was soon wrapped around your lower back and he his mouth pressed against yours. He kissed you hard a long until you were both gasping for air.

“I missed you,” Richard pecked your lips again.

“I missed you too,” you smiled up at him.

You pulled away after hearing Emily yelling for you to help her zip up her dress. As you turned to walk away Richard gave a small tap to your ass. A small yelp escaped your lips as he let out a small chuckle. You gave him a dirty look and walked up the stairs.

Emily was in her room dress falling from her shoulders and shoes on the wrong feet. 

“Look Mommy, I dressed myself.”

“Yes you did,” you gave her a small smile.

She frowned, “But it doesn’t look like how you dress me.”

“Well then I will give you a little help. Would that be ok?”

She gave a small nod. 

You were tying up the last shoe when Rich called from downstairs that Rob was here.

“Uncle Robbie is here mommy!” Emily shouted thrusting her arms up signaling she wanted to be picked up. Most likely because she knew it would be faster for you to carry her down the stairs then her to crawl down them herself.

After climbing down the stairs you set Emily onto the ground and she ran to hug Rob. You casually walked over to the three. 

“Hi Rob.”

“Hey Y/N,” he smiled and kissed your cheek.

“Uncle Rob,” Emily stomped her foot.

“Yes?” He questioned seriously.

“You can’t kiss mommy!” 

“Oh?”

Emily frowned, “Only Daddy can kiss Mommy.”

“Yea Rob, only I can kiss Y/N,” Richard smiled smugly at Rob.

“I am so sorry,” Rob did his best to look remorseful even putting his hands up in defense.

“Daddy and I forgive you,” Emily hugged Rob again.

“Oh thank goodness.”

A knock came from the door and Matt Cohen and his wife walked in with their son, “We are here.”

“Welcome,” you gave them a smile while Macklin ran off to join Emily in the living room with all the set up games and favors.

“Jensen and Jared just called, they will be here soon,” Richard spoke walking out of the kitchen handing Matt, Rob, and you a beer. 

“Cool,” Ruth spoke appearing out of nowhere. 

Pretty soon your house was full with Jared’s, Jensen’s, Matt’s, and Rob’s kids. This was one of the greatest things, having the largest family. Everyone always got along unless   
one kid decided they were not going to share but everyone was happy. Eating cake, opening presents and playing in the giant bounce house were many of the fun activities of the day but the best part was laughing and smiling with everyone. 

“So which one of our kids is going to marry the other?” Jared asked.

“Well I say Emily will probably marry Macklin and J.J. will most likely marry Thomas and my kids will never get married because I simply cannot allow them to grow up,” Misha answered Jared. 

“And you know this will be the outcome how?” Jensen interjected.

“Oh because I can see the future,” Misha joked.

“You are full of shit,” Gen smiled.

“Hey Rich how is it you are the oldest one here yet you have the youngest kid?” Matt asked.

“Probably because I have the youngest wife,” Richard retorted.

“Rude,” Daneel and Gen yelled at the same time.

“Yea Y/N is the baby of all of us isn’t she and she married the oldest fellow here,” Rob added.

“Robbie you are like seventeen days younger than me,” Richard retorted. 

“Yes but that means you are seventeen days older than me, making you the oldest one here.”

“You all are assholes. I am in the prime of my life. I have a hot young wife and a beautiful daughter. I am only fifty-four.”

“Honey I am not that young, I am thirty-two, and don’t worry you are the hottest piece of ass here,” you patted your husband’s arm.

“Whoa is it already ten? Gen I’ve gotta be up early for that movie,” Jared stood from the couch.

“Supernatural has been off the air for a year and you already have a movie?” Rob exclaimed.

“I am a hot commodity,” Jared answered smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, just get out of my house,” Richard said sarcastically. 

“We should be going too,” Jensen said.

“Yea it is getting late especially for a four year old’s birthday,” you laughed, “Most of the kids are asleep anyways.”

Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes and promising to get together again real soon kids were strapped in car seats and you waved everyone off.

As you walked back into the sitting area you noticed Richard still sitting in the same spot staring at his almost empty beer bottle, not even noticing your presence.

“Hey you alright?” you asked, concerned. 

“Huh?” Richard asked not fully hearing you.

“Are you alright?” you repeated

“I am scared shitless,” he answered honestly.

“Scared of what?” you asked while sitting down next to him.

“They are right I am old now,” he said looking into your eyes. You saw the fear and concern.

“Richard we have gone over this at least a hundred times. 

“No, I am serious Y/N. Our daughter is only four, how much am I going to miss? I may only have another five years before I die then I will never see her get married or even   
graduate from school.”

You could tell Richard was having a panic attack and since you were no stranger to them you did the best thing you could.

“Richard look at me and only me,” you said climbing into his lap making him focus his eyes on you. “I may die tomorrow in some freak accident. No one knows exactly how much time we have left on this earth and that is scarier than hell when we have someone we care so much about. I will tell you one thing you are healthy, you are active, and I am betting you that you have at least another fifty years to go before you go.” 

You saw him take a deep breath still focused on your eyes. “Your age has only ever been a problem for you. Emily and I don’t care about that we love you very much. You are going to see your daughter graduate and get married if that is what she decides to do with her life. Don’t for a second think you are too old for anything. You guys still do Tough Mudder, you still go on your morning jogs, and you and I still show each other how much we love each other almost every single night. Do you think old people still do that?” 

He responded with a hard kiss pulling you as tightly to his body as possible. He held you tight as he stood up with you still wrapped around him and carried you up the stairs into the bedroom.

A couple hours later and a few rounds of showing Richard just how young you two still were you checked on Emily one last time before falling asleep. 

 

***Present***

“That was a wonderful birthday party we threw for Emily.” Richard said as the video of the party came to an end.

“Yes it was.”

“Want to relive the last part before Emily gets home from school?” Richard whispered huskily into your ear.

“Hell yes,” you answered quickly getting up from the couch and running up the stairs. Richard hurried quickly behind you.


End file.
